Everyone Loves Wally
by Kiwisan13
Summary: Short stories about multiple pairings involving Wally West/ Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1

[Hello! Author here! If you want to send in a request, please do! Just add the name of the person you want Wally to be with, and some sort of prompt and I'll write it for you as fast as I can]


	2. WallyxConner 1

_**Hands**_

Conner had large hands, but the palms were very smooth and soft. It threw Wally off at first, not in a bad way, though. He didn't expect that, but it made sense. Conner wouldn't get blisters or calluses, he wouldn't scar or burn.

Sometimes Wally would have this inexplicable urge to take Conner's hands and hold them. He'd cradle them, and run his fingers over that smooth skin. Conner never understood why- he didn't ask.

Sometimes Conner would pull Wally against him, hold him tightly. He'd just bury his nose in Wally's hair, palms flat along Wally's shoulders and back. Wally would loop his arms around Conner's neck and stay there until they both released at the same moment. They'd glance at each other, and walk away without a word.


	3. WallyxZatanna 1

**SRK12 suggested: **"How about Zatanna next. Unique pairing. Maybe something about them arguing over science vs magic leading to a passionate moment."

* * *

**I've never written Zatanna before so I'm sorry if I made her OOC!**

* * *

**_Magic_**

They were both irritated, extremely irritated. With each other. Wally's green eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the young magician. Her lips sealed together into a thin line, and she was breathing harshly through her nose.

"Okay." She finally snapped. "I don't understand how you can't believe in magic when I use it all the time."

"I'm telling you!" His arms were flung into the air. "It's just science that hasn't been explained yet."

"It's. Magic!"

"Magic doesn't exist!"

She groaned, rolling her eyes and turning away. "Artemis was right. You are an idiot."

"I am not." He scowled, arms coming down to cross over his chest.

She gave him a half irritated- half amused look.

"Is that a sore spot? People insulting your intelligence?" She prodded, voice suddenly light.

He bristled, scowl deepening. "No. It's just annoying."

She moved closer, head tipping. Her dark hair slid over one shoulder to curl over her chest. He gulped, backing up. Why was she getting so close? Why was she making that expression?

"Llet em eht hturt." She grinned and he just glared.

"I hate it when people tell me I'm not smart. It's the only good thing about me." His eyes widened and he paled. How could he have blurted that last part out?

Her brows furrowed, and her hand snapped out to grab his arm before he could flee. Her blue eyes reflected the conflicting emotions she was feeling. Her grip tightened marginally.

"Wally…" She started, voice soft. "Wally, that's not true. There's a lot of good things about you!"

He shrugged jerkily, looking away. He felt too vulnerable and exposed, and his muscles were twitching. His entire being screamed for him to run, but he was stuck. He was stuck and he was starting to freak out.

She licked her lips when he didn't answer and she slid closer. "Wally, look at me." She frowned. "Wally. Kool ta em."

His gaze snapped back on her and he sighed. She released his arm when she realized how hard she was gripping it, and instead wound her arms around his chest. He froze, breath halting in his chest.

"Wally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She murmured, looking up.

He swallowed and shook his head. "It's okay. I know you didn't."

Neither of them moved for a long moment, until finally Wally's head ducked down. Zatanna quickly reached up to brush their lips together. They pulled back a second later and another moment of silence passed. Then twin grins broke out on their faces.

"So, does this mean you like me too?" Wally asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Isn't it obvious? I did just kiss you, after all." She rolled her eyes again, leaning her cheek against his shoulder.

"Right, right. Um. Would you like to do it again?"

"I'd love to."


	4. WallyxKaldur 1

Smiley656 suggested: "How about Kaldur/Wally? Something with swimming in the sea?"

* * *

******_Ocean_**

"No no no Kaldur come back!" Wally shrieked, frantically treading water.

It was _Kaldur's _idea to swim out here. Wally was happy with swimming in the Cave pool, but no! He got dragged out here, and then ditched. How do you even ditch someone when you're in the ocean? Obviously if you have gills, that's totally possible.

"Kaldur, I'm serious!" Oh no, his voice cracked. "I can't swim that well, Kal, come back."

As he became more and more panicked, the less affective his water treading was. Soon his head was bobbing under the water, making him choke and splutter whenever he came back up. He needed to calm down. He shouldn't be freaking out so much!

The next time his head dipped under an arm slid around his chest and lifted him up. He coughed out the seawater that invaded his mouth and took in deep breaths. His body completely relaxed against the form behind him, holding him up.

"Kal?" He gasped after a moment and the arm tightened its grip marginally.

"Yes, Wally, I am here. I am sorry I left you alone."

Wally simply shrugged and let out a deep breath. The water moved around them and he realized Kaldur was pushing them towards the shore. He smiled softly, turning his head so that he could kiss Kal's cheek.

"You came back for me. But you're going to have to make it up to me. Cuddles for hours."

He grinned a little more when he felt the answering chuckle, and he let the atlantean pick him up without a fight once they reached the shore. All he wanted to do was sleep and cuddle, and sure enough, for the rest of the day he did just that.


	5. WallyxMegan 1

TheDCuniversechick suggested: Megan/Wally, baking!

* * *

_**Baking**_

When she started giggling he just grinned and went back to mixing the batter. When she didn't stop, however, he frowned and gave her a hesitant look.

"Megs, are you okay?" He asked after a moment, setting the bowl down.

She nodded, moving over to swipe her thumb over his cheek. She looked down at it and then showed it to Wally.

"You had some batter on your cheek." She explained before licking the batter off her thumb.

Humming, she went back to the oven as she wiped the spit onto her apron. Wally watched her with wide eyes and he swallowed thickly. _That should __not __have been as hot as it was. _He thought dazedly before he went back to his task.

He tried to focus on mixing the batter and _not _on the actions of his teammate. He must've gotten really focused because he yelped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He spun around, and saw her concerned expression.

"I'm sorry, Wally, I didn't mean to startle you!" She said, looking down at the bowl. "But, I can take the batter now."

"Oh, yeah, of course!" He stammered, handing her the bowl.

"Thank you." She said, going to pour the batter into the muffin tins.

He nodded, leaning back against the counter, chewing on his lip. He should probably leave, before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

"So, uh, is that all?" He asked, voice cracking slightly.

"One more thing." She chirped, spinning around and going over to him.

She leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. He squeaked, freezing up. She beamed and leaned back.

"Thank you for helping me, Wally."

"A-any time, Megan."


	6. WallyxKaldur 2

V-bird suggested: Kaldur catches Wally trying on his skin-tight red shirt, and proceeds to molest the heck out of Wally. ;)

[no actual sex but it's suggestive!]

* * *

Maybe it wasn't a very good idea sneaking into the laundry room of the Cave (okay not really sneaking because it wasn't like he was banned from the room) and snatching a spare shirt from Kaldur's basket. And then zipping to his own room to try it on. Because damn Kaldur looked good in that shirt and it smelled just like him. And maybe Wally imagined Kaldur walking in on him wearing it and just ravishing him. Because even when Kaldur was rough with him he was still so tender and loving and it made Wally's heart hurt. In a good way, of course. A very good-very bad way. Wally hasn't even gotten his own shirt all the way over his head and he was already feeling heat curl low in his belly.

Ugh, everything was always way too fast with him.

He dropped the loose fitting t-shirt and felt the soft fabric crumple on his feet. That sort of made the whole situation real and he felt a small spark of anxiety. What if Kaldur didn't like this? What if he got legitimately annoyed that Wally took his shirt? He sighed, pushing the thoughts away as he pulled the red shirt on. It must've been made of a really stretchy-clingy material because Wally's chest was not as broad as Kaldur's. But the shirt clung to him the same way. It hugged the curve of his waist nicely and Wally smoothed his hands over his chest down to his hips. The action drew out that mmmdelicious scent that was soaked into the fibers. Wally inhaled deeply before sighing.

He couldn't keep his hands from roaming over his chest and abdomen, and he was so entranced by the sight that he didn't notice the door sliding open. He did notice a familiar clearing of a throat, and he spun around. He released his lip from the rough biting hold he had it in- when did he do that?- and his mouth opened and closed a few times without a sound coming out.

Kaldur stood silently in the doorway, eyes roaming over him. Wally was suddenly very aware of the flush on his cheeks that spread down his neck. Of the one hand the stopped rubbing a nipple through the shirt and the other that was halfway to his crotch. He was probably most aware and embarrassed by the bump of erection. He swallowed again.

"Kal-" The name collapsed on itself and Kaldur took another step inside. The door shut and he immediately locked it.

"Wally…" Kaldur said, voice low and it made him shiver. "Wally, you should ask permission before taking my shirts."

Wally whined slightly before grinning a little. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Oh, definitely."


	7. WallyxArtemis 1

**Heat**

The warm air had leeched all the energy from his body. His head rested in the blonde archer's laugh, her fingers absently carding through his damp hair. He blinked his hazy eyes slowly, turning his head to look up at her.

Green eyes met gray and he gave a lazy grin. His head tipped back and he tried to lean up, but his muscles weren't cooperating. She rolled her eyes with a snort and leant down to brush their lips together.

He made a pleased noise, settling back down. He watched her silently for a long time before his eyelids started drooping. Then he was dozing, then he was asleep, curling his body closer to hers.


	8. RoyxWallyxDick 1

**RiderPhantomhive-Can I just have Robin and Roy fighting passive-aggressivly for Wally's affection and Wally just being clueless?**

* * *

It was only when he turned his back that they let their irritation show. Tense body language and not-so-subtle glaring until the redhead- bubbling with excitement- turned around again. It wasn't like they hated each other. No, they were friends, good friends. They just got competitive.

Dick let out a terse breath, pushing his sunglasses up his nose while Roy and he followed Wally into the living room. The latter babbled, but they could make out random parts. Mostly about how he was 'so excited they could finally hang out'. Dick could see Roy's lip twitch.

The acrobat strode forward, bumping his shoulder against Wally's. "I couldn't agree more." He smiled, sending Roy a smug look.

Wally's smile brightened even more, and Dick has never seen anything that beautiful. Words failed him, surprisingly enough, and Roy chose that moment to sneak in. He slung his arm around Wally's neck, pulling him into a half-hug. Wally yelped, before returning the hug.

"What's this for?" He asked a moment later, looking up at the archer.

"What, I can't hug my friends?" He grunted.

Wally blinked a few times before shrugging and wriggling a little in the hold. Roy released, and Wally went to turn the TV and DVD player on. Dick shot Roy an exasperated look, which he returned with a touch more irritation.

"_Dude!_" He mouthed, climbing onto the couch. "_Don't be so cold to him._"

"_What?_" Roy sat on the opposite end, his exasperated-irritated look tinged with confusion. "_What do you mean, what did I do?"_

Dick was about to snap back at him when Wally crowed triumphantly. He grabbed the remote and leapt onto the couch. He snuggled between them both, tugging them closer until they made a Wally-sandwich. He sighed contentedly, pressing play.

"Awesome, movie night!" He whispered, eyes glued to the screen. He was ridiculously happy, and he decided to just… go for it. So he quietly held both their hands in each of his, squeezing softly.

Dick and Roy glanced at him, then at each other. After a moment, they relaxed, because maybe this didn't have to be a competition. Wally had more than enough love for the both of them.


	9. RoyxWally 1

Breanna19 suggested: Omgsh you should so do RoyxWally they are sooooooo cute!

PROMPT: Imagine your OTP kissing for the first time.

* * *

It definitely wasn't a romantic as Wally fantasized. Or, in a way it could've been, but only if you weren't living it. Nope, not while Roy was yelling at him for being an idiot while hauling Wally's drugged butt away from a horde of bad guys. The bullet in the speedster's thigh didn't lessen the tension.

But Wally was so loopy, that when Roy set him against the grimy wall of an abandoned building, he just... went for it. Roy was kneeling, tearing the fabric of his suit around the bullet would, muttering to himself with that… pretty mouth of his.

Wally just acted.

He looped his arms around Roy's neck, startling the archer before tugging him into a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clacked and Wally passed out immediately… and when he woke up in the med bay of the Cave, Roy was nowhere to be found. He had a panic attack right there in front of his uncle, Black Canary, and Batman. It was humiliating.

They calmed, debriefed, and lectured him lightly (but a much bigger one was in store for him, he knew. They just didn't want to trigger another panic attack) and he dozed off for awhile. Luckily, he was a light sleeper; otherwise he would have missed his next visitor.

God, it felt like his heart and lungs stopped working when Roy stepped in. The archer looked him over, face impassive, before he scoffed and shook his head. He peeled the mask off and moved over to sit in one of the chairs by the bed. Wally couldn't get himself to look at him once he did.

"Hey," He resisted the urge to flinch when Roy touched his hand. "Kid, look at me."

A few seconds later, Wally slowly looked over at him. Roy sighed, and Wally realized he looked terrified. The speedster swallowed, before offering a shaky smile. A burst of nervous vibrations shook him, and he squeaked, surprised, before he stopped them.

"H-hey, sorry 'bout that. Dunno why I just-"

"Wally, stop."

Wally looked away again, smile falling off his face as he sighed. "Sorry, about… about that mission. I was really stupid, huh?"

"Getting shot was really stupid, Walls." Roy agreed, callused fingers tracing over his jaw. Wally went very still, and Roy tilted his head back to look at him. Then cool lips brushed over his and Wally felt very lightheaded in a very good way.

"Dude?" He finally breathed, and Roy laughed.

"You have the worst timing."

"It all worked out in the end, yeah?" He beamed, leaning closer. The action silently asked for another kiss. Roy obliged.

"I guess it did."


	10. DickxWally 1

AngeGirlmon suggested: wallyxrobin

PROMPT: Imagine your OTP sharing a scarf.

* * *

Snow never stayed pure for long in Gotham. Not like it did in Central. That was the main argument Wally used to convince Dick to come out to visit him over break. It wasn't like Dick didn't want to see his boyfriend; it was just that he was really busy with the whole spotlight, son of a millionare thing. But for a moment this deep sadness and resignation flickered over Wally's face and Dick felt as scummy as the slush outside. When he agreed moments later, the surprised joy in his expression made his chest warm with a slight twinge. He hadn't been a very good boyfriend, if Wally was surprised he'd come spend time with him out of uniform. He'd have to do better.

Starting with one of those romantic walks, even though it was cold and Dick just wanted to stay inside and cuddle. But Wally got restless after waking up, and it'd be best to let him move around. Dick rubbed one eye with a gloved hand, the other held by Wally's ridiculously warm hand. They were walking slowly, which Dick appreciated and resented. The snow was pretty, though, so he didn't complain.

"You can go inside, baby, I know you're tired." Wally's voice startled him from his thoughts.

He smiled, shaking his head before tugging his cap down. "Nah, the snow is pretty. Almost as pretty as you." The blush that resulted didn't come from the chilly air, and Dick felt satisfied seeing it.

"Pff, shut up dude. That's sappy." Wally snorted, his free hand coming up to rub one cheek, which only made the pink gain strength. Dick laughed, popping up on his tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"It's only because I love you." He murmured.

Wally jumped, startled. He was always surprised to hear Dick say it, but it lessened each time he did. Which was good, because Wally deserved to be loved, he deserved to believe it.

"I love you too, Dick." Wally smiled over at him, bending over to kiss him and pull them back to the house. "Cuddle time! Then snowball fights!"


End file.
